


Glowing

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Implied blood, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Kagero and Orochi spend a night painting and complimenting each other, which ends up re-enacting many of their previous adventures.Written for the #FEFEMSLASHWEEK running on tumblr. Prompt: Moon.





	Glowing

“Orochi. Tell me what you think about this painting.” Kagero bowed her head and turned to present the fresh, still-wet painting. Orochi smiled and stepped over, but squinted as soon as she caught a glimpse of it. She said,

“Oh! It’s a white crab strangling a porcupine?” She grimaced, Kagero had most likely meant something else by it, but the dramatic lines didn’t look like they could be anything else.

Kagero closed her eyes, “It’s a painting of us kissing in the moonlight.”

Orochi smiled as she took in the details. Now that she knew what it was, it was a wonderful, dramatic rendition. Even in the pale moonlight, she could make out action lines, and even a rendition of her own hairpiece. Orochi took Kagero’s bowed head in her hands, and looked out over their balcony.

“Well, I don’t think our real moon is as dramatic as the one in your painting…” Orochi massaged her hands up and down Kagero’s face, “But we’ll just have to make this kiss that much more exciting!”

The corners of Kagero’s mouth wrinkled, “As exciting as our last kiss at the festival?”

Orochi laughed, “Yes, a secret embrace behind a tent, right before we had to announce the winners of the knife-throwing contest? How can we top that!”

“You kissed me so roughly that I began bleeding.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry! Did it hurt?”

“Yes. It was more romantic that way, like a blood ritual between us.” Kagero glanced at her canvas. “Which gives me an idea for a painting.”

“Oh, you cute weirdo! Kiss me first!”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to speculate on what Kagero's paintings actually look like, and even Orochi, who likes her paintings, admits that the colours are just not great. But then I write fanfiction about it instead of y'know, trying to draw in that style. What artists do you think Kagero's paintings resemble?
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments, eat your shoes, leave letters for frogs, and have a nice day!


End file.
